User talk:Harem King
Welcome Hi, welcome to High School DxD Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Naruto200997 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi big fan of high school dxd do you follow this in animetsuki as well ? Ah it's just a joke :D i'm from Asia but sadly not japan :)) It has only been a few day did you miss me that much LOL, I can see you r working very hard these days keep it up man :DLunaMoonfang 15:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok then let keep this up !!! Btw who is Oppai Dragon ? Is he n0m@n ?LunaMoonfang 15:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) nothing to thanks i do all i can for hsdxd :) DressbreakxD 19:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC)DressbreakxD Ok sorry for that i saw a page that Oppai Dragon is following say Rias Gremory and though it would be nice to add the rest sorry fro being a bother LunaMoonfang 02:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) the wiki ask me if i will adebt it and became the leader /administrator wth should i do ????DressbreakxD 16:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ok :DDressbreakxD 12:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) this wiki I saw the adpotion request, and am wonder why anyone is even editing at this wiki since there is a larger one here: w:c:highschooldxd???--Sxerks 21:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) 'From グミランク 15:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC)' i dont know if n0m@n support this as well, but im sure he was said this to me, "Actually Im not the admin. Some other guy is. I just used it without asking because it was like that for months. I will also fix them afterwards and link them to BT. So it will be awesome if you can help out with it as well. " i have checked this wikia's activity from the beginning, seems like n0m@n put his work as "A wikia contributor". i hope he is not abandoned this wikia as well, if he is still keep it up then i wanted to help him so i hope you will as well haha... This wikia always looked like this, boring to looked. so i have sent a adopt request to wikia central, its under process now. if it wikia central accept it, it will be great if you can help build this wikia as well. honestly i just wanted this wikia better and the current admin right now not motivated to do it or he is not active anymore? he is sometime show up but not respond to me =( 'From グミランク 21:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC)' Hey, do you familiar with the code? I mean here like wikia code. well the central wikia will give me a news tomorrow for Admin Right.I hope there is someone beside me who familiar with the code or better than me.